Turning Caroline
by darkgirl3
Summary: Tyler and Caroline are stuck in the tomb together and he gets her out. Once they are out and back at the cellar, he makes a decision to help Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Turning Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline are stuck in the tomb together and he gets her out. Once they are out and back at the cellar, he makes a decision to help Caroline. **

**Status: In Progress **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did nothing would be as horrible as it is now. Thanks for all the reviews. They help my muse. **

**AN2: In this story Klaus is killed by Elijah and Bonnie instead of coming to power.****  
**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline vowed that she wasn't going to die in the tomb. There was no way she'd go out like this. She wasn't listening when Tyler said he'd tried to get loose, she tried too. She was weak, but kept trying. She had told him everything that they now knew about the moonstone. He deserved to know the truth and she wasn't going to lie again.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Tyler said, but he knew Caroline's will power. She wouldn't just give up on anything. The phone calls she had left him every single day proved that. She had been pissed off at him, but she'd had every right to be. He had done worse than she had ever done.

Tyler gave his own chains another rank just in case and the fifth time was the charm this time. He'd tried it four times before she had woken up. The bolt holding the chains into the wall broke in half as he yanked. He hadn't expected it to work at all, because why should he have good luck now. He got up slowly after getting them off his wrists glad he'd tried again.

Caroline looked up at him as he jerked at her chains loose too, "We have to get out of here," she didn't know what time it was, but the moon would be up soon probably. She didn't want him to be out and hurt somebody. She had protected him last time and she would do it again. She didn't want him to feel the guilt that she still did from killing somebody.

"We got three hours before that happens," he said knowing what she meant as he got the chains off her wrists. "Can you walk?" he asked wondering how much damage the vervian had done. If he had to he would carry her out of here; anything to get them the hell out of here and to his family's cellar.

Caroline attempted to get up, but her legs just wouldn't work right, "No," she said wishing she could walk before Tyler lifted her up in his arms. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck for more support, "I'm sorry," she hadn't wanted things to go the way they had so far. If going back in time was possible she would do it.

Tyler shifted her in his arms so she was closer to his body. "I am too," he said before he kissed her. It was a risk, but he'd wanted to do it since he saw her at the hospital. She was so beautiful and the way the sun had hit her, made her look even better. She had showed up to check on his mom, something she didn't have to do.

Caroline hadn't expected the kiss, but she didn't pull away. She kissed him back moving closer to him deepening it. She had wanted to do this again for so long. He'd kissed her on the porch the month before and they'd ended up on the floor just inside of her house. They had been in such a hurry for each other that they didn't close the door. It had been the first time they'd had sex since they both turned.

Tyler didn't want to pull out of the kiss, but he needed air. He looked down into her eyes before he started moving to the exit. He had to get them out of there now before anything else could happen. If the witches showed back up they would be defenseless against them. He couldn't battle them when they gave him aneurisms over and over. He'd passed out from the unbearable pain.

Caroline leaned her head against his shoulder as he moved. He got to the opening after a minute and he sped off at his full speed. He just hoped they weren't stopped or followed. He had failed her once, he wouldn't do it again.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline knew that she was going to need more time before she got her strength back unless she fed. Once they got to the cellar she tried standing, but she had to lean against Tyler. "I'm still not back to normal," every part of her body ached from the shot of vervian. It felt like having a sun burn, but on the inside. She took comfort in his arms around her though. She had missed that so much, just having him hugging her made her feel safe.

Tyler knew what wolfsbane did to him so he could only imagine what vervian would do to her. He helped her sit down before he sat beside her. If they had to fight she would need her full strength. "Drink from me," it was the only thing he could think to do. She had to get better fast and it this was the only way. He couldn't leave her vulnerable a second time.

Caroline wasn't sure at first because he would be weak if she took too much. She couldn't believe he was offering to do this either. She thought about it and decided it was his way of helping this time. "Stop me before I take too much," she said looking into his eyes, "I don't want to hurt you," She had done it before and he'd left her. She couldn't be abandoned again or be the reason for him being hurt all over.

"I will," he said before turning his head to the side. Caroline let her face shift before she bit into his neck. She ran her tongue under the spot as she drank. Tyler closed his eyes moving his hands to her side. He couldn't put into words what it felt like as she was drinking from him. She was straddling him so she would notice that he was turned on. Her drinking from him was a feeling he liked.

His hands moved farther up her sides making her moan from the warmth of them. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she didn't want him to stop. She remembered what it felt like to have his heat all around her. She had craved it every night and day since she had been without him.

She had dreamed of the night they were together over and over. She had tried to figure how she could have made it last. One time with him had not been enough; a life time wouldn't be enough. She woke up every time feeling empty and cold. She had called him and begged him to come home.

He had found something out while he was away and he was going to put it to the test. He moved so that she was under him before she could even blink. Caroline let go of his neck looking up at him surprised, "Tyler?" she wasn't sure what was going on, but she wasn't scared. She trusted him even if he hadn't given that back to her last time they saw each other.

"Trust me," she had no reason to do it, but he could tell she did. Caroline nodded before she kissed him. Tyler kissed her back tasting his blood in her mouth. Caroline whimpered; his hands going under her shirt pushing it up. She'd taken her jacket off when they came inside.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline closed her eyes as his mouth covered her breasts after her bra was gone. She held him to her arching up to give him better access. She hadn't stopped thinking about what had happened just inside her house. It hadn't been a quick fuck either, it had meant something more.

He'd shown her what he could give her and then it had been gone. He had made love to her and she'd felt how much he loved her back. Trust had left, not love, she was realizing that now. They had lost trust in each other, but never the love that had built between them. She was scared to go there again, but she wanted him for a second time. She hoped that it wouldn't stop with a second time though.

She pushed his jacket back off his shoulders smiling down at him. She took hold of the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head. She rolled them over before she kissed him. Her hands moved over his body before she started kissing down his body. She loved the feel of his skin under her lips; it was warm and made her feel alive again.

Tyler closed his eyes letting out a moan as she sucked as his nipples. She moved down nipping and kissing everywhere she could reach. She nipped at his abs smiling at the sounds he was making. She sat back against his ankles unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pulling the zipper down. She was going to drag this out, they had three hours, and she wanted to remember this.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She was sure that if her heart was beating it would be pounding right now. She peeled his jeans back just enough to free him. She licked her lips before she took him into her mouth. He moaned closing his eyes. He hadn't been with anybody, but her since he'd turned. Everything was heightened now and he was always horny. It was one of the biggest problems about being a werewolf, besides the obvious.

He had dreamt of her every time he went to sleep. She surrounded him in his dreams and it was never the same. He had gotten to the edge every time in his dreams and he woke up. She never finished what she started in the dreams. He had been frustrated for the last month that it wasn't funny. He had tried getting his self off, but he had never been able to cum.

Caroline sucked on the head of his cock licking at the slit. She knew what he liked from last time and she gave it to him. She ran her tongue under the head next before taking him all the way into her mouth. She was humming as she went down letting her hands go to his sides. She ran her nails down his abs grinning.

Tyler arched up against her wanting to take hold of her and fuck her mouth. She was driving him crazy with how slow she was going. Caroline came back up licking and sucking at the head of his cock once again. She massaged his balls looking up at him. She sucked as she took him back down taking him deep in her throat. She swallowed around him licking her tongue along the underside of his cock.

He couldn't hold on anymore cumming in her mouth as she moved back up. He shouted her name finally finding the release he had wanted for so long. Caroline drank him down not letting anything escape. She pulled away grinning before she pulled his jeans down the rest of the way tossing them to the side. She did the same with his boxers next, before kissing him. She let him taste his self as she lay down beside him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I think you got better at that," he said turning on his side running his hand over her side. He kissed her trying to put everything into it. His heart was racing and his body was still shaking from the release he'd had.

Caroline kissed him back taking hold of his hand, "I've been too busy to do anything," it was the truth, she just left out the fact that she was busy missing him. She left out that her heart felt like it had been ripped out. She left out the amount of tears she had shed for him. She left out the hours she had just sat in here holding onto the memory of their one night. She left out the times she woke up screaming out his name.

"I found something out when I was gone and I really would like to do it now," he wasn't sure how to explain it, but he didn't know if she would agree. He couldn't imagine if it would be painful or not, but he wanted her permission first. He wouldn't do this if she didn't say yes to him.

"What did you find out?" she asked laying her head against his shoulder. She still had her jeans on and she wanted to finish what they'd started, but right now she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I can turn you into a werewolf too," he waited for her response holding her in his arms wondering what she would say. He moved his hand up her arm before running his hand over her breast. He cupped it letting his fingers move over her nipple.

Caroline wasn't sure what to say because she knew what it meant to be a vampire and she saw what he went through being a werewolf. She moaned as he ran his hand over her breast again. "I will do anything for you, Tyler," it was the truth, she was scared, but she wanted to be with him. "Will it be like you?" she wanted to know if she would have to turn every month, but it wouldn't change her answer. If she had to feel the kind of pain he felt she would do it.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Turning Caroline**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Tyler and Caroline are stuck in the tomb together and he gets her out. Once they are out and back at the cellar, he makes a decision to help Caroline. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything if I did nothing would be as horrible as it is now. Thanks for all the reviews. They help my muse. **

**AN2: In this story Klaus is killed by Elijah and Bonnie instead of coming to power.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

"Only if you want to," he looked down at her searching her eyes. She wouldn't have to turn like he had to, but she could turn. "You don't have to say yes now, but I want you to know what I know," he hoped that she agreed though because he couldn't live without her. He had felt more alone than any time in his life when he left.

Jules had done nothing to help him until she told him why he couldn't get his inner wolf to calm down. The wolf was always trying to get out even though it couldn't. He had blacked out more times than he could count. The slightest mention of Caroline in a bad way and he was at Jules throat. The first full moon without Caroline he had attacked Jules taking a good chunk out of her fur and side.

He had broken from his chains attacking her because she had been talking crap about Caroline that day. He didn't count what he did to Jules as hurting somebody. She had asked for it the way she had been talking about Caroline. He had started writing down everything he felt after that.

Every night he had woken up in a sweat burning up as if he was going to shift. It had gotten to the point he was awake instead of sleeping. If his mom hadn't called him, he would have been coming back anyway. Caroline was his soul mate, the only girl he wanted and his wolf wanted her too. He closed his eyes waiting for what her answer would be.

"I'll do it," Caroline said a few moments later, she didn't have to think about it. She didn't want Tyler to be alone and if this meant turning herself into a werewolf too she'd do it. "I told you months ago I don't want you to be alone," she said before she stood up taking her jeans and panties off. "Turn me into a werewolf,"

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler took her hand pulling her back down to the floor so she was on his lap. He kissed her before moving so he covered her body. "I don't know if it'll hurt, but if it does I'm sorry," he moved so he was at her entrance.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's okay, just make me forget the last two months,"

He kissed her before thrusting inside of her as they both moaned. He stilled at first kissing all the places he could reach. He sucked her neck worrying it where he was going to bite her soon. She gasped as pleasure went through her body from just him licking at her neck. After a few more moments he started moving.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him as they started moving together. He moved slowly at first wanting to make it perfect for her. She whimpered as he hit against all the right spots again and again. She was already on the edge of exploding from earlier. He covered her breast with his mouth as he sucked on her nipple.

She held him against her arching up as his tongue swirled around her nipple. She ran her hands down his back as her legs fell. She flipped them over lifting herself off before slamming back down onto him. She kissed him not wanting to stop as they battled for control. Tyler flipped them back over moving at his full speed.

Caroline gave back every thrust that he was giving building to their orgasms. She brought her legs up wrapping them around him once again. She cried out as he hit against the neck of her womb with ever thrust now. She closed her eyes trying to keep herself from cumming a little longer.

Tyler let out a growl that started low down in his stomach and worked its way up after a few seconds. Caroline opened her eyes looking at him noticing that his eyes had changed colors. She ran her hand over his face before kissing him. She was surprised that his fangs had already appeared. The first time she had been with him they were one of the last things to shift.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler pulled away for air looking at her as he picked up the pace. He held her hips watching her as he got closer and closer to cumming. Caroline whimpered as he hit against her g-spot this time. He was doing his best not to start the shift now, but his fangs hurt coming out fully. He leaned down whispering into her ear, "I love you," he said before sinking his fangs into her neck.

Caroline cried out as she felt him bite into her neck. She took a moment before biting into his as they came together. Caroline held onto him as fire shot through her body. Tyler spilled into her as he drank from her. He had told her before he did it what was going to happen. He had also just said he loved her and she said it back to him.

Caroline gasped letting go of his neck before she dug her nails into his side feeling her blood leaving her. It was getting hard to keep her eyes open, but she didn't want to pass out. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she'd be like he was.

She knew it was going be painful, but she'd have him right there with her. She decided she was going to shift when he did. She didn't have to, but she wasn't going to let him go through the pain alone.

Tyler let go licking at the wound he had created. He could feel his body starting to change and he didn't' know how much longer he could hold it off. "You have to stay," the wolf had to know she wasn't the enemy and if she left he didn't know what would happen.

Caroline didn't know how she would move if she had to," I'll stay," she said as her eyes closed. She was weak again and her legs fell to the ground as she fell asleep. He was starting to turn and she wanted to help him, but she couldn't. All she could do was sleep because he had taken most of her blood.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler pulled out of her as his bones started breaking. He'd held off as long as he could, but the shift was happening faster now. He just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her. She meant everything to him and he couldn't let her down again.

He cried out as his arm went back dislocating from its socket before going back in backwards. He flipped over onto his back as his other bones started breaking. His fangs and eyes were already turned and changed. He felt his ribs breaking as they compressed into his body. His stomach caved in making that of a wolf's. His insides shrunk becoming the size of his wolf.

He flipped over again as his legs broke and his knees popped from their sockets. His back broke as his spine changed into that of the wolf. He let out a scream again before he fell over onto his side. His face changed into the wolf's as his body started growing fur. He passed out finally when his body slammed against the wall.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

The wolf growled as it stood over Caroline. She was fast asleep because of exhaustion from the vervian, sex, and blood sharing. She was vulnerable, but the wolf didn't want to hurt her. He licked the wound on her neck since blood had flowed for a little longer from the wound.

The next month she would be here with him, but she would be a wolf too. He wouldn't be alone again because she would be just like he was. The wolf laid down resting his head on her chest. She didn't have to be a wolf too, but she had chosen that.

He wanted to fall asleep, but it wasn't safe to do that right now. He had to protect her while she changed. He would protect her for the rest of their lives and it would be long lives. He moved his paw to her stomach as if it was an arm. Caroline was still sleeping, but her arm went around Tyler's wolf body holding him close.

She would be asleep until she was fully changed thankfully. Her body would go from feeling cold to warm again. She would still be part vampire, he couldn't change that, but he could make her like he was as well. There would also be the chance she could have his child by doing this. He would love to see her holding their child.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler had fallen asleep at some point before he shifted back because he woke up in his human form. He didn't think he could move at first because his bones and muscles ached all over. He turned over on his side since he had turned on his back at some point. Everything was fuzzy at first, but it started coming back.

He looked over at Caroline, but she wasn't lying where she had been earlier. "Caroline?" he said out loud before he heard a growl. He turned around quickly as he could after his shift finding Caroline standing near the wall. "It's me, Care, I'm not going to hurt you," he got up going over to her. He took hold of her hand intertwining their fingers putting their left hands to his heart.

Caroline felt confused, but when she heart Tyler's voice and his heart beating under their hands she relaxed. She hadn't known where she was when she woke up and it had scared her. She felt strange at the moment, but she was sure it would pass. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. "I love you, Tyler, it worked,"

He hugged her back as they crashed to the ground because his legs gave out and her strength was stronger now as well. He was still weak from the shift and couldn't hold them up, "I love you too, Caroline," he was so glad that it worked because he didn't know what he would have done if he had killed her. He had turned her into a werewolf which meant he had made her into a hybrid.

**BThe End/B**


End file.
